


the kool kidz kang

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Humor, Banter, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Offensive Jokes, Or not so seriously, Out of Character, Stream of Consciousness, Texting, This Is STUPID, This is a chatroomfic okay idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 09:28pm Ed - I’m confused and slightly terrified.09:28pm disco vampire - this is the gc i was talkin about hthis motning09:28pm disco vampire - all we do is talk shit about each other p much09:28pm meow - we thought u deserved to be a part of the kool kidz kang since u drank w/ us09:28pm Ed - Right.Or the stupid chatfic no one suggested.





	the kool kidz kang

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a continuation of the other works in the series, and a lot of this will address stuff that happens in my other fics so give them a read if you wanna!

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

Edward Nygma | @Ed | 19 | sorta kinda dating Oswald | Gotham Uni

Oswald Cobblepot | @disco vampire | 21 | ^ | Gotham Uni

Jim Gordon |@jimbo | 22 | single but ready to mingle | Gotham Police Academy

Harvey Dent | @the cooler harvey | 19 | crushing on Jim | Gotham Uni

Harvey Bullock | @the less cool harvey | 25 | ladies’ man | Gotham Police Academy

Barbara Kean |@barbara queen | 21 | dating Tabitha | working in her parents’ company

Tabitha Galavan | @stabby tabby | 21 | dating Barbara | working in her brother’s company

Butch Gilzean | @thick | 23 | bitter over Tabitha | deals drugs

Victor Zsasz | @zsasz hands | 21 | in a poly relationship with Ivy and Alvarez | Gotham Uni

Carlos Alvarez | @Detective Douche | 22 | ^ | Gotham Police Academy

Ivy Pepper | @plant mom | 19 | ^ | works as a florist

Selina Kyle | @meow | 18 | it’s complicated | Gotham High

Bruce Wayne | @rich bitch | 17 | Jerome’s fuck buddy | Gotham High

Jerome Valeska | @*sad clown cowboy emoji* | 18 | Bruce’s fuck buddy | Gotham High

Jeremiah Valeska | @why am I here | 18 | married to his computer | Gotham High

Ecco Valeska | @prettywise | 19 | Ivy’s bestie, ace | works in a theme park

Victor Fries | @Mr. Freeze | 20 | the only straight man alive | works as a chemist

Bridgit Pike | @firefly | 19 | crushing on Selina (don’t tell her) | Gotham High

Sofia Falcone | @who invited her | 20 | in everyone’s pants | her daddy is rich she don’t need no job

 - - - - - - - -

**- > disco vampire **added **Edward Nygma** to the group chat

**- > disco vampire **changed the name **Edward Nygma** to **has a nice butt**

09:27pm **meow** oh shit he actually did it

09:27pm ***sad clown cowboy emoji*** an absolute Mad Lad!

09:27pm **has a nice butt** ???????????????

**- > has a nice butt** changed their name to **Ed**

09:27pm **disco vampire** >:(((((((

09:28pm **the cooler harvey** hi Ed!!!!! glad to see you here

09:28pm **Ed** I’m confused and slightly terrified.

09:28pm **disco vampire** this is the gc i was talkin about hthis motning

09:28pm **disco vampire** all we do is talk shit about each other p much

09:28pm **meow** we thought u deserved to be a part of the kool kidz kang since u drank w/ us

09:28pm **Ed** Right.

09:28pm **Ed** :)

09:28pm **the cooler harvey** sorry if our names confuse you bro

09:28pm **the cooler harvey** i’m Dent. Bullock is the less cool Harvey

09:29pm **Ed** How many people are there in this chat??

09:30pm **disco vampire** uhhhhh me, you, babs, tabs, cat, jim, two harveys, two victors, ivy, alvarez, bridgit, ecco, sofia, the valeskas, bruce, butch………………..am i missin someone

09:30pm **disco vampire** so thats 19 if i can count

09:30pm **Ed** That’s more friends than I’ve had within the nineteen years of my existence

09:30pm ***sad clown cowboy emoji*** that’s just sad

**- > jimbo **has come online

09:30pm **the cooler harvey** hello Jim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

09:30pm **jimbo** sup

09:31pm **disco vampire** hey jim did u end up hookin up w harv after the party

09:31pm **the cooler harvey** >:O

09:31pm **jimbo** no.

09:31pm **meow** ouch

09:31pm **jimbo** i just took him home

09:31pm ***sad clown cowboy emoji*** and then fuckd???

09:31pm **jimbo** NO. i’m not taking advantage of anyone when they’re drunk

09:31pm **the cooler harvey** you talk like i’m not even here……………

09:31pm **jimbo** sorry

09:32pm **jimbo** wbu oswald and ed

09:32pm **Ed** This is not appropriate. D:

09:32pm **disco vampire** we cuddled but then i had to go puke so that kinda killed the mood whoops

09:32pm **disco vampire** i swear **_@barbara queen_** what did u put into that joint of yours

**- > barbara queen** has come online

09:32pm **barbara queen** wym ozzie?

09:32pm **disco vampire** it got me FUCKED UP?!!?!?

09:32pm **barbara queen** it’s weed hun that’s what it _does_

09:32pm **jimbo** probably didn’t help that you also took booze with it

09:33pm **disco vampire** okay sluts no need to gang up on me wow the audacity im shaking and crying

09:33pm **Ed** Oswald, I’m leaving the mall now, do you need something from the store?

09:33pm **disco vampire** im craving some doritos and uhhhh a pack of smokes. u know what i like

09:33pm **Ed** I’m not buying you lung cancer in a cardboard box.

09:33pm **meow** u just got destroyed oz

09:33pm **disco vampire** BITCH YOU ASKED??????????????????????????????+

09:34pm **Ed** :(

09:34pm **disco vampire** sorry the bitch was meant (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡ lovingly (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

09:34pm **barbara queen** wow you really saved that one ozzie

09:34pm ***sad cowboy clown emoji*** speech +100

09:35pm **the cooler harvey** HEY ED!!!! COULD YOU PLEASE GET ME A LEMONADE????? I WILL PAY BACK THANK YOU

09:35pm **the cooler harvey** strawberry favour if possible uwu

09:35pm **jimbo** never uwu again.

09:35pm ***sad clown cowboy emoji* _U W U_**

09:35pm **barbara queen** this is why your father left you Jerome <3

09:35pm ***sad clown cowboy emoji*** what the fuck

09:35pm **disco vampire** FJDSKFJDLKFJDLFS FUCK BABS THATS SO COLD

09:36pm **disco vampire** it was just a measly uwu

**- > *sad clown cowboy emoji* **sent a photo

09:36pm **barbara queen** is that you crying

09:36pm ***sad clown cowboy emoji*** yues

**- > *sad clown cowboy emoji*** has gone offline

09:36pm **barbara queen** there he goes

09:36pm **the cooler harvey** please Edward I want lemonade!!!!

09:36pm **Ed** Sorry! Will do.

09:36pm **the cooler harvey** I could kiss you

09:36pm **disco vampire** _Harvey used ‘GAY’. It’s SUPER effective!_

09:36pm **Ed** No.

09:36pm **barbara queen** _dun-dun-dun-duuuuunn_ ‘You lost, better luck next time!’

09:36pm **Ed** No I mean!!!

09:36pm **Ed** I’m not _against_ it!

09:36pm **Ed** I just uhh

09:37pm **jimbo** oh boy.

09:37pm **Ed** I didn’t wanna make Ozzie or Jim jealous… ;-)

09:37pm **barbara queen** awwwwwwwwwww i can almost forgive u for using the type of emojis my mom does

09:37pm **jimbo** why would i be jealous

09:37pm **disco vampire** ed was dropped on his head when he was a baby that is ludicrous

09:37pm **the cooler harvey** >:O not kind!

09:37pm **the cooler harvey** for the record I promise I’ll bro kiss you when I get my soda okay :33

09:37pm **barbara queen** “bro kiss”, is that what the youths call it nowadays

09:37pm **jimbo** look who sounds like their mom now

09:37pm **Ed** I could use a bro hug?

09:38pm **the cooler harvey** Ed my man you’ve got it

09:38pm **Ed** :) <3

**- > Ed** has gone offline

09:38pm **the cooler harvey** I GOT A HEART?????

09:38pm **jimbo** unbelievable

09:38pm **disco vampire** where’s my ass????????????

09:38pm **disco vampire** *heart

09:38pm **jimbo** how did you- nevermind

09:39pm **barbara queen** ozzie is so keen on sharing his ass he can’t keep track of it anymore

09:39pm **disco vampire** are you perhaps implying that i am… a whore

09:39pm **barbara queen** maybe so

09:39pm **disco vampire** barbara kean i know where you live and i will literally come over there and fuck you up i dont even care i will slice you to pieces you little rat

09:39pm **the cooler harvey** just an implication Oswald!! opinions wouldn’t stand ground in a court of law

09:39pm **jimbo** that’s where you find his ass

09:39pm **jimbo** the courtroom

09:40pm **disco vampire** SHUHTU UP

09:40pm **disco vampire** I JUST WANTED A FUCKING HEART IS THAT TOO MUCHT O ASK??????

09:40pm **the cooler harvey** <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

09:40pm **disco vampire** not from you, toe boy

09:40pm **barbara queen** dare i even ask why dent is the “toe boy”

09:40pm **jimbo** i mean he does have toes

09:40pm **the cooler harvey** I can confirm that as a fact! ten of them bad boys actually

09:41pm **disco vampire** nice

**- > zsasz hands ** has come online

09:41pm **zsasz hands** why is ozzie shouting about toes

09:41pm **the cooler harvey** apparently I’m a toe boy >:(

09:41pm **zsasz hands** he’s not wrong!

09:41pm **the cooler harvey** what does that mean I’m in tears

09:41pm **jimbo** it means you have Toes.

09:41pm **barbara queen** why did you capitalize toes im

09:41pm **the cooler harvey** can we pleasepleaseplease stop talking about my Toes with a capital t?

09:42pm **disco vampire** okay milk man

09:42pm **zsasz hands** that sounds like an euphemism

09:42pm **the cooler harvey** oh you want this Milk? you want the milk big boy? come and get it!

09:42pm **disco vampire** i liked you better when you were quiet

09:42pm **the cooler harvey** I don’t know what just possessed me to write that I am so sorry Oswald

09:42pm **the cooler harvey** <3<33<3<3<3<3<33<3more hearts as an apology

**- > Ed** has come online

09:43pm **Ed** It just started raining and I’m by bike… But I got the Doritos and the soda!

09:43pm **disco vampire** the smokes?

09:43pm **Ed** I told you I wouldn’t get them >:-(

09:43pm **disco vampire** okay but can i at least have a heart

09:44pm **Ed** I just read through the messages I missed and honestly I have no words.

09:44pm **disco vampire** my question still stands

09:44pm **Ed** …

09:44pm **disco vampire** … please?

09:44pm **Ed** <3

**- > Ed** has gone offline


End file.
